a wedding, a big secret and love
by emelrocks
Summary: they all just graduation Hollywood arts. Robbie & cat are dating. Cat, Tori & Jade are like sister and in a group called L.a. Girls. and have a solo career. and on the top along with Andre. Tori and Andre were dating the broke-up on graduation day so she could keep her to secret.When jade getting married and the gang is in the wedding. Will Andre find out about the big secret.


Last day at Hollywood arts (graduation day)

Tori p.o.v

Me and Andre are dating. I'm pregnant with his child. I know I have to break-up with him so he can have a career.

"Hey Andre. I got to tell you something."

"Sure Babe. What up?" Andre says.

"I think we should break-up."

"Why tori?" Andre says.

"Cuz we are both starting are careers and we won't have time for each other." I lied.

"Ok tori we can still be friends." Andre said

"Ok."I lie

Andre: We then have to go sing our song for the class.

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

Both:So make the best of this test, and don't ask why

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

Tori: So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

Both: For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

Andre: It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

Tori: I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,

Both: I hope you had the time of your life.

When we finish I went off the stage to find my friends.

We all hug.

"Cat I need to tell you something."

"Ok" cat says

"Me and Andre broke-up" I said

"Are you ok tori?" Cat says

"Ya I the one who brought it up." I said

"Ok let go find the gang."

"ok." We go back to the gang.

Andre was coming over.

I looked awkward at him. The gang takes notice

Beck asked. "What happen between you two?"

"Oh they broke-up." Cat says

"Why tori?" Beck asked.

"Oh. When we start our careers we won't get to see each other a lot."

"ok." Beck said. I could tell Jade and Cat didn't.

Then I got I text

(**Jade**/Tori/_Cat_)

**We talk about this later at your house.**

What it the true

_I know it now and I not the smarts._

**Yep it true. We know your lying**

How

**If it was that it won't be so awkward for you**

Fine

**We will be at your house for a sleepover tonight around 9**

Ok.

Then we stop text.

Andre and the guy were talking.

Then a slow song was play so the grad could dance for the last time at Hollywood arts.

Jade dance with beck

Cat with Robbie

That left me and Andre

"You want to dance." Andre asks.

"Sure were friends right?" I said

"Yea." Andre said.

They dance.

That night at tori house. Jade and Cat just got there.

Jade said "Ok tori what up. Why you really break-up with Andre."

I said "I'm pregnant."

Cat said "so."

I said "if André know then we will want to help and the he won't reach his dream."

Jade said "ok but you are not doing this along I'm helping you the we can start the music world together."

Cat said "I'm helping too."

I said "ok. We can wait a year then start as a group then do solo too."

"ok." They both said.

Jade ask "how far a long are you?"

"4 and a half month" I said.

"How?" cat said.

"I not show yet." I said

"Oh" Cat said.

Jade said "me and beck broke up."

"What when." Me and cat said.

"Today." Jade said.

Andre p.o.v

I was hearted broken when tori said she want to break-up.

**2 and half years later**

Tori p.o.v

My group, L.A. Girls is at the top along with our solo career to.

I "lose" contact with Andre. Jade getting married to Aiden from High school. Me and cat are her maid of Honors. Beck, Robbie and Andre are in the wedding so are my kids. Yes they were two. One looks like a young Andre and one looks like me. The girl name is Raquel Alisha Vega. The boys is Dustin Dominic Vega

We were all meeting at a restaurant here. Lucky I don't have to bring the kids cuz Trina baby-sitting.

At the restaurant

"Hey sisters." I said to cat and jade. And yes we are like seen that night.

"Wait when did you two become friends?" Said Beck.

"Along time ago" I said and we girls laugh because all the guys are clueless but Robbie and Aiden.

"ok." Beck said very confused like.

"Let start planning." Jade says.

"Ok" we all said.

"Tori and cat are my maids of honor." Jade said.

"Andre and Robbie are my best men and Beck one of my groomsmen" Aiden said

"Flower girl is Raquel." Jade said.

Andre said "who's" but got cut off by Aiden saying "ring bearer is Dustin."

Then Beck and Andre both looked confused and said "who are they?"

Jade said "they are our flower girl and ring bearer." In her duh tone

Then they drop it.

I said "I will pick them up and bring then whenever they need to come they In walk distance of my house."

Cat had a confused look and then caught on.

Jade said "thanks Sister."

The boys where confused again and we laughed.

Jade then said "we will go dress shopping tomorrow you will go shopping for suit the little kids will come with us girl then we will pick out his suit cuz we don't need a kid lose again." Looks at Beck, André and Robbie.

After we finish there we start catching up. Then cat and jade come to my house. So we can get an early start tomorrow.

Andre p.o.v

When tori got there and called Cat and Jade her sister. I knew I missed a lot. Then when they talked about Raquel and Dustin. Beck and I were the only want confused I knew I missed something big.

Tori p.o.v

The next day after we finished shopping for Jade wedding dress we just had to have a fitting, our bridesmaid's dress and flower girl dress and Dustin suit we had a final fitting cuz the wedding in one week. When I got home I start crying.

Jade said "what wrong?"

I said "I still like Andre and when he finds out. I'm afraid he will be mad and hate me.

Cat said "we all know André will not be that mad because we know he loves you still. And that day you broke-up he was going to propose."

Jade said "cat, we were not supposed to tell."

I say "it ok. I doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does." Jade says.

Then my phone when off. It had a familiar number but I don't know who? It was a text it said. "Hey tori in Andre I was wondering if you want to go to come over and catch up."

"girls. What should I do, André want me to come over and catch up?" I ask.

"go catch up will watch the kids. Don't worry."


End file.
